Your mine!
by ARE YOU TOBI APPROVED
Summary: Kaoru X Hikaru. A Jealous Hikaru! Kyoya bashing! twincest! what more can i say? don't likey? don't readey! also flames will be used to pop my popcorn!
1. Chapter 1

" Hikaru, I bet you wish you had one of these beautiful girls as your siblings instead of me, don't you?"

Kaoru let a few tears fall from his eyes. This was common. The brotherly love act. Forbidden love between brothers who were fighting their relationship and attraction to each other. Little did everyone know it wasn't all fake. At least, not for kaoru. But he knew no matter what Hikaru loved Haruhi. He always would. And a relationship between two guys, not to mention twin brothers, was, well, wrong.

"Don't say that Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Hikaru took Kaoru by the chin and looked deep into his eyes. Kaoru could have swore he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. "I don't want anyone but you! No one can or will take your place in my heart!" Hikaru said, looking deeply into Kaoru's eyes. "Hikaru..." Behind them girls squealed. They heard a thud and knew someone had fainted. Normal reaction. Suddenly someone ran into the room. Haruhi Fujioka. Do to certain circumstances she was being forced to be a member of the host club disguised as a boy. "Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

Hikaru jumped up and ran over to Haruhi. She was also the one who stole Hikaru away from him. Kaoru frowned. He did this often. It used to just be Kaoru and Hikaru. In their own world without anyone else. But someone broke in and wrecked it in an instant. "Kaoru?" One of the girls asked.

"Huh?" He said, braking his gaze from Hikaru and Haruhi to face three girls staring at him intently. "Are you alright you look pale." One said. "O-oh. I'm not feeling very well today. That's all." Kaoru assured them. "You should go lay down if you feel ill!" Another exclaimed. "yeah!" The earlier one said. "Their right!" Someone else said.

"But I can't possibly leave you all-" Kaoru began but was interrupted. "We'll be fine! It's your health you should worry about!" They exclaimed. "A-alright. Thanks ladies." Kaoru said. The girls swooned at Kaoru's smile. Kaoru got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going, Kao-chan?" Honey asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm not feeling very well I'm just going to the infirmary to lay down, Honey-sempai." Kaoru told him.

Hikaru walked over. "Your not feeling well? Wait I'll go with you-" Hikaru began, putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "No!" Kaoru slapped his brother's hand away.

Everything fell Silent for several seconds before Kaoru realized his outburst. "I-I mean no thanks Hikaru. I'll be fine." He said, putting on the fake smile he had learned so well. Kaoru turned and rushed out of the room. A sudden nausea came over kaoru and he rushed into the boys restroom and began puking in the toilet in the first stall.

"guh!" Tears streamed down Kaoru's face. "Uh!"

Kaoru began spilling his guts out. Which caused him to cry harder. "Are you alright?" Kaoru didn't need to look up. He knew who it was. "Do I look ok Kyoya-? Ugh!"

Kaoru leaned further over and barfed again.

"Now now. Come on I'm taking you home."

Kyoya grabbed onto Kaoru and pulled him up. "Kyoy-" Kaoru turned around to barf again. "Come on."

Kyoya pulled him along. Hikaru looked out the window wondering what he did to make Kaoru mad. He suddenly looked around the room. "Where's Kyoya?" He question their "King" Tamaki.

"He left to help Kaoru." Tamaki said looking threw a magazine of cute outfits for his "Daughter" Haruhi to wear. "What?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yeah. He said "I'll go help him" and left." Tamaki told him. Hikaru stood up dashing out of the room. He stopped and backtracked toward a window. He saw Kyoya practically carrying Kaoru. The sight made him go into a fit of rage. _No! Don't touch him! He's mine! Only mine, no one else's! _Hikaru yelled in his head angrily, jealousy pouring out of him like a waterfall. Hikaru ran out side in time to see Kyoya holding Kaoru upright. "Kaoru!" He yelled angrily. "Hika-" Kaoru began before leaning over and getting sick. "Poor Kaoru. Come now you must watch your health more carefully." "I'm fine Kyoya." "Nonsense." In the blink of an eye Kyoya had swept Kaoru up in his arms. "K-Kyoya!" "Put him down! Don't touch him!" Kaoru and Kyoya looked over at Hikaru who was staring at Kyoya like he might slit his throat at any minute. Hikaru ran over and took Kaoru from Kyoya's arms into his. "Stay away from Kaoru! He's mine!" Hikaru yelled possessively. "Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, startled. "Be quiet Kaoru! I'm taking you home!" Hikaru told him angrily. "But Hika-" "Please just shut up Kaoru." Hikaru turned and began walking home with Kaoru in his arms down the street leaving Kyoya alone.

"Hikaru why are you here? You should be at the club-"

"I was worried sick about you but I guess you didn't need me when you have your precious Kyoya." Hikaru spat. "Hey you have no right to be mad at me!" Kaoru yelled. "Oh really?" Hikaru asked. "Hikaru put me down!" "No!" Hikaru said defiantly. "Me down now!" Kaoru demanded. "Why should-?" Kaoru leaned forward and threw up. "Hikaru, put me down." Kaoru asked tiredly. "No Kaoru! Your so sick you can barley stand!" Hikaru told him. "I can stand just-!" Kaoru threw up again. He slowly began closing his eyes.

"Kaoru! We need to get you to a hospital!" Hikaru yelled.

Hikaru ran down the street and took Kaoru to a hospital where he was immediately rushed away on a stretcher.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru called chasing after him only to be held back by a nurse.

"Sir, please step back." She asked him.

"What's wrong with Kaoru?" He asked frantically.

"We won't know until later. Just go sit in the waiting room." She informed him.

_Kaoru! What's wrong with you? You should have told me you weren't feeling well!_

About twenty minutes later the doctor came out.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he? What's wrong with Kaoru!" Hikaru asked frantically.

"He's fine. We gave him some medication and He has stopped throwing up. As for the cause it is something that happens when a person is under a lot of stress or is very depressed. It's a very common thing." Doctor Yabu said.

"Can I go see him?" Hikaru asked pleadingly.

"Well, lets see…yes. I believe he can have visitors."

Hikaru ran into Kaoru's room at full speed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing the door open.

"Hika-ru?" Kaoru wheezed.

Hikaru gasped. Kaoru had an I.V. in his arm and his skin was super pale.

"Kaoru, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Hikaru asked/ exploded.

"It wasn't that bad and I couldn't miss the club." Kaoru told him forcing a smile.

"And another thing are you depressed or have you been under pressure? You never tell me any-"

"Stop right their!" Kaoru shouted, ashadow going over his face.

"Huh?"

"Don't say it. Don't your dare say "I never tell you anything." Kaoru growled.

"But you-"

"I could say the same for you!" Kaoru snarled.

"What are you mad at me for?" Hikaru asked exasperated.

"You sit here saying I don't tell you anything and you get mad when Kyoya was helping me but what about you? Your constantly around Haruhi and whenever you talk it's always Haruhi this or Haruhi that it's making me sick!" Kaoru snarled.

"Wha-? I do?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"yeah. You do."

"Kaoru…"

"Whatever. It's fine forget I said anything."

"How can I?"

"It's nothing. Anyway it doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like your not allowed to date."

"What?"

"Come on Hikaru I know you love Haruhi."

"Wha-? I do not!"

"Hikaru it's written all over your face. Anyway it's cool."

Hikaru opened his mouth to protest but their was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Kyoya stepped in.

"Hey Kaoru how are you?"

"I'm fine Kyoya, thanks for asking."

"Oh, Hikaru. It's fine I have Kaoru now so you can go back to Haruhi."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm simply saying go back to what you've been doing for the past two weeks."

"Kyoya!"

"What Kaoru? I'm simply stating the truth. In fact Hikaru you should thank me."

"Why's that?"

"Well since you've been preoccupied with Haruhi Kaoru-"

"Kyoya don't say anything!"

"What? What's been going on with Kaoru?"

"Kaoru has been-"

"Kyoya!"

"Being bullied."

"Kyo-"

Kaoru leaned over toward a trash can and threw up.

Hikaru's mouth dropped open.

"Bullied? Kaoru are you being bullied?"

"N-…It's no big deal it's nothing!"

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?"

"No!"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been being bullied?"

"ummm…since Haruhi got here."

"What? That's been like two weeks!"

Kaoru looked down holding back tears. Hikaru felt tears come to his eyes.

_Was I really to preoccupied with Haruhi that I neglected Kaoru?_

"Kaoru. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Hikaru-"

"No it's not ok! I promise I'll protect you. You're my only one now. Just us and nobody else. Also I have no feelings for Haruhi I love someone else."

"Wait if you don't love Haruhi then who-"

Hikaru grabbed the back of Kaoru's neck, crushing his lips to Kaoru's. Kyoya's mouth dropped in anger.

"I'm still here you know!"

Hikaru pulled back and glanced at Kyoya.

"Leave."

"Wha-?"

"Leave."

"Kyoya would you mind giving us a moment of privacy?"

"Fine. But only because it's you Kaoru."

As soon as Kyoya left Hikaru exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied? Who was bullying you? Since when are you on such good terms with Kyoya?"

"Y-you, kissed me."

"Y-yeah, I just, I mean-"

"Why?"

"Ok. Kaoru listen up!"

"Yes?"

"I love you! I don't care about Haruhi! You're my only one! I didn't realize I was neglecting you! I was with Haruhi so much because, well, I'm not quiet sure but your still and always be the only one in my heart! All I need is you Kaoru and we can face the world!"

"Hikaru…your serious right? Not a joke?"

"Would I do this if I was joking?"

Hikaru leaned in for a kiss but Kaoru pushed him away.

"Kaoru…D-do you not-"

"I've loved you for a long time, at least since middle school but are you forgetting I'm in a hospital and just threw up?"

"Fine brush your teeth and get ready to leave but we need to talk as soon as we get home, deal?"

"Deal."

Half an hour later they were in their room.

"Now then, what's this about you being bullied?"

"Oh. Ummm…It's just…"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I feel embarrassed! I feel like you'd hate me because I'm weak and would not like me because people don't really like me."

"Kaoru…"

Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled kaoru's mouth to his. Hikaru pushed his tongue to Kaoru's bottom lip, demanding entry.

"But I've never-!"

Hikaru yanked kaoru's lips to his and swirled his tongue inside of his brother's. He stroked Kaoru's tongue. He slowly began rolling their tongue's together lightly but still passionately.

"Neither have I."

"Hikaru…"

"Now I want names."

"…K-Kootori, and G-Gantatsu…"

"I see. And how many times have they beat you up?"

"like n-nine or t-ten times…"

Hikaru reached over ripping open Kaoru's shirt.

"Hikaru! W-what are you doing?"

"checking for bruises."

"N-no! H-hikaru wait! Don't!"

Hikaru ripped I al the way open and looked down. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Kaoru's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Hikaru could have murdered them a thousand times. He noticed right bellow Kaoru's left breast their was a burn.

"Is that a burn?"

"Ah!"

Kaoru reached for a blanket. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist, pinning them to the bed.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes!"

"I'm going to murder them!"

Hikaru started to get up and kaoru saw Hikaru was looking straight at the gun in their room.

"No!"

Without thinking Kaoru jumped for his brother sending them both hurdling to the floor. Kaoru gasped and noticed he was on top of Hikaru.

"Gya! S-sorry H-Hikaru!"

Hikaru put his hands around his brothers neck pulling him close and placing a kiss on Kaoru's lips.

"Was I complaining?"

Kaoru felt his cheeks turn bright red. Hikaru laughed at his brother's modesty. "Hikaru!" Kaoru whined. Hikaru placed a gentle kiss to Kaoru's lips. "You know I love you." Hikaru said. Kaoru blushed and looked away mumbling "love you to…" Hikaru smirked. "I know you do." He said cheekily. "Bitch."


End file.
